


Best. Friend. Ever.

by bistiles_bilinski



Series: Tumblr Fics // Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? He was curious about what Scott had been staring at and maybe got distracted by the captain of the basketball team’s muscles and the way they pulled the the fabric of his shirt tight across his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Friend. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in for an ask meme by the beautiful werewolvesandarrows on Tumblr, thanks Beth! <3

Stiles swatted at the back of Scott’s head to try and bring his attention back to the task at hand. “This is why you’re failing chemistry, Scottie.”

Stiles’ best friend turned to face him once again and sighed dreamily, saying, “Her hair always looks so soft, I wonder if it feels like it looks.” He smiled down at his book as he rested his chin in his hand.

“Scott!” Stiles hissed, “Have you listened to a word I’ve said this entire time?”

The smile on his face went from dopey to sheepish in a manner of seconds as he shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe we should have just studied at your house,” he says, eyes catching on black hair and a sugar-sweet smile. “We might have been able to pay more attention.”

“We?” Stiles scoffs, shaking his head. “You’re the one that’s been staring longingly at Kira the past half hour!” And maybe Stiles had glanced a time or two at Derek who had been hovering behind Kira and helping her with….whatever it was he was helping her with.

What? He was curious about what Scott had been staring at and maybe got distracted by the captain of the basketball team’s muscles and the way they pulled the the fabric of his shirt tight across his arms. “You should just ask her out,” he says throwing his pen at Scott’s head.

It was Scott’s turn to scoff as he said, “Yeah, I’ll her ask her out right after you ask Derek.”

Stiles flailed as he chocked on air, before narrowing his eyes at Scott, “First off, I don’t date stupid jocks,”  _lies, lies, lies Derek was one of the smartest people in his grade and the fucker knew it_ , “secondly, i  _do not_  like Derek Hale,”  _his staring had been fucking discreet, okay_? “and thirdly, I could totally ask Derek out if I wanted to.”

Scott’s eyes gleamed as he hummed and nodded his head, damn his best friend being able to know when he was lying. “Wanna bet?” he asked

“Bet?” Stiles deadpanned.

“Yeah, bet. If you ask Derek out, then I’ll pay for your dinner and movie. If you can’t go through with it, you’re shelling out for pizza and that new video game I’ve been wanting to try.”

Stiles gaped at him like a fish, before squaring his shoulders and nodding. “Fine, I’ll do it.” He stood up from the table with more confidence then he felt and squared his shoulders.

He crossed the library and stopped at Kira and Derek’s table. The raven-haired girl looked up and smiled, while Derek kept his eyes glued to the page in front of him. “Hey!” Kira said, smile bright.

Stiles gave an awkward wave and cleared his throat. “So,” he started, “you guys probably have no idea who I am and that’s great-”

Kira cut him off with a wave of her hand saying, “Oh, we know who you are! You and your friend Scott are on the Lacrosse team!” Stiles really needed to have his eyes checked, because he swore he could see the tips of Derek’s ears turn pink as he glared down at the book. 

“So, I had a question for your brooding buddy over there,” he said with a vague gesture that encompassed Derek’s…. _everything_. That brought him up close and personal with The Glare and he swallowed hard.

“What do you want, Stilinski?” And that was the moment Stiles realized he was in some deep shit for taking Scott up on his stupid bet. 

“I was just gonna-” he swallowed as Derek’s eyebrows shot up with obvious impatience. “See I was just wondering if- God! Would you go out with me?” His eyes widened and he balked a step, “I was not gonna ask you like that and you’re probably the straightest guy in school. Fuck, don’t tear me apart limb from limb.”

Derek was still pinning him with The Glare, but amusement was tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I’m just going to go now and try to forget this ever happened.”

He turned back towards his table just as Derek called out, “What time should I pick you up?”

He flailed and looked around the room, before pointing a finger at himself. When Derek nodded he opened his mouth to speak, but Scott cut in saying, “Be there by 6, his dad’s going to want to hound you for at least forty-five minutes.”

~ 

When Stiles dropped Scott off he asked, “So when are you taking Kira out then?” 

“Me and Kira? We’ve been going out for about two weeks.” Stiles gaped like a fish and smacked at Scott. “Today was her idea.”

Scott hopped out of the Jeep, waving and sending a cheeky grin over his shoulder. Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled out of the drive and took off towards his house.

Best. Friend.  _Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> you should come [ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) with me, because i lost a bunch of friends when my blog got deleted


End file.
